Moments in Time
by C1-J2
Summary: Series of flash fiction based off khdrabbles prompts, featuring various characters. Current: Odd Pairing and I'm not telling who it is!
1. Paopu

**Author's Note:** These are basically a whole bunch of flash fictions based off of the khdrabbles challenges. I am not actually entering the competition, but all credit for the prompts goes to them. I've been having an awful time getting anything down on paper here lately, and I'm writing these mainly to break writer's block, so updates may be irregular.

**Moments in Time**

**Challenge 1 Paopu**

The gentle breeze danced through palm trees, beating in harmony with the ocean waves. Laughter echoed down the beach, reaching the ears of the most unnoticeable creatures, as the children played.

A startled cry broke the jovial game the trio had been playing. "Riku! That wasn't funny! You got sand in my eyes!" a spiky haired boy said, rubbing his cerulean eyes. When he removed his fist from his eye, he looked down at the older boy sitting a few feet away, sticking his lower lip out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A soft chuckle filled the air as Riku looked at him, then a familiar smirk found its way across his lips. "It was your fault, Sora. You didn't catch it," he replied, reaching over and picking up the fallen blitzball, brushing some of the wet sand off of it. "It wouldn't have had sand on it if you hadn't gotten it wet, either."

"Would too! We're on a beach," the seven-year-old said.

"Then don't complain about the sand," Riku replied easily, gazing across the horizon.

A small giggle interrupted their argument and both turned to see a small girl with long auburn hair watching them. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement at the two boys. "What are you two doing?"

"Playing ball. Do you want to play, Kairi?"

She nodded her head vigorously as she slipped her shoes off, preferring to feel the warm sand beneath her feet.

"You two can play, I don't want to play anymore," Sora said, walking toward the Secret Place.

"Come on, Sora! It isn't that bad!" The pair watched as the boy crawled into the cave, leaving them alone on the beach. Riku looked over at Kairi. "It's just me and you . . . if you still want to play . . ."

"I do!"

In response, Riku tossed the ball to her and they began playing various games – of sports, and of make believe. They pretended he was her knight, and she, his princess. He was forced to slay the dragon, as she cheered him on. Next the pair were traveling to other worlds, and were attacked by a band of pirates . . . the list went on. The duo played like that all afternoon, until the sun began to fall.

Kairi and Riku sat on the smaller island, beside a small paopu tree, watching the setting sun. "We'd better get home soon."

"Yeah," Kairi replied, swinging her feet back and forth over the brightly colored waves. She looked up suddenly. "Riku? What's in that tree? You've never told me."

Riku stared at her in surprise, not expecting the question. "It's a Paopu tree. It has Paopu fruit in it."

"Oh." She glanced back down at her feet, before looking up at him hopefully. "Can I see one?"

Riku gazed at her for a long while, before shrugging. "Sure." He walked over to the small tree and wrapped his arms around the trunk. He didn't want to tell her that he had never climbed it before. Carefully he pulled himself up and balanced on it, before reaching up and grasping the star-shaped object. As his fingers wrapped around it, he jumped down from his perch, a triumphant grin on his face. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She turned the object over in her hand, studying it carefully. "Now what do I do with it?"

Riku's brow furrowed and he absently rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. Maybe you're supposed to make a wish and throw it to the sea, or something." The true meaning of the fruit had yet to be told to him.

A poorly suppressed giggle escaped the girl's mastery, as she tried to mask it with her hand.

"What?"

"You look like Sora!"

The older boy quickly removed the hand from his neck. "I've been around him too much."

Laughter continued to be heard, and finally he joined her, his own mirth drifting through the air. Slowly, the humor died and they both fell silent. "I guess I'll make my wish now."

Riku watched as she closed her eyes, and looked to the heavens, before tossing the fruit down to the sea. "What did you wish for?"

This forced her to giggle again. "I'm not telling."

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Sora called as he exited the secret place.

"Nothing" both replied quickly, before racing to meet him.

The three creatures sitting hidden across the beach, watched as the trio entered their boats and rowed home. "It is done," one murmured.

"Yes, their journey has begun."

"Destiny will take its course."

"No turning back," the first spoke again.

"Their destinies are now intertwined."

No turning back now. The journey will soon begin.

**Explanation:** I had always wondered if Kairi's and Riku's destinies were intertwined. Riku's and Sora's became woven as soon as Riku tossed Sora the paopu for Kairi, and Sora's and Kairi's when he drew one to her, and she to him. Never once was their one between her and Riku. This may be translated as a Kairiku (which is an underrated pairing, I prefer Sokai in some ways, but Kairiku's are fun), but also keep in mind that they're children in this piece.

Hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism and flames are welcomed/encouraged.


	2. Call Me

**Call Me**

The falling sun created a vast array of colors that danced across the horizon and the stars were just beginning to show themselves above. Her hair blew behind her, as the object lowered itself down to the nearby sand.

His fingers were entwined with hers as two stood on the beach together, their other best friend standing close at hand, lurking in the shadows. He turned to face her, grabbing hold of her other hand, allowing both to look upon each other one last time.

"I'll be back, I promise." The sound of his voice was a soothing sound that enveloped her soul in warmth. It had changed so much since the first time he left. She still couldn't believe it was just over a year ago when they first parted – it felt like an eternity.

"I know, I just wish I could go with you."

"Not this time, Kairi. It's too dangerous," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

She pulled away from his touch slightly as he spoke. "Than you shouldn't be going, either."

Sadly, he shook his head. "I have to, Kairi. Riku and I are the only ones who can defeat the darkness."

"What about King Mickey? He has a Keyblade!"

"He can't fight alone, you know that. Just like I can't fight alone."

"But Sora . . ."

He gently placed a finger to her lips. "Shh . . . No more fighting. I just want to have a few moments peace before the journey begins."

Kairi nodded slowly in defeat as he pulled her close to him, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his chest whispering, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll come back as soon as I can." He rested his cheek on her head.

"Sora, we have to leave soon," spoke the figure in the shadows.

"I know. Just a few more minutes, please?"

"Of course."

Sora pulled away from her and began fumbling for something in his pocket. He stared at the ground as he removed it. "I-uh-I figured it was time I got you that Paopu fruit I owe you," he said, placing it in her hands.

The teen gazed at the gift for a long while. "Thank you." She gently pressed her lips against his and the hero stood there for a moment, surprise overcoming him, before he returned it, enveloping her in his embrace.

"Sora!" a loud voice called from the Gummy Ship, as the duo finally walked down the landing ramp.

"Donald! Shh . . . Give him a moment," a tall, gangly figure whispered loudly.

The young couple pulled apart. "Hey Donald! Hey Goofy! We'll be there in a second!" Sora turned back to Kairi. "I have to go."

She looked down at her shoes. "I know."

"When you need me just call me. I'll come running this time, I promise."

"How will you know it's me?"

He pointed to the center of his chest. "I'll know."

Her face brightened as a smile found its way onto it. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he responded, his cheeks turning red as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sora turned to run across the beach, where his other friends awaited.

Riku emerged from the shadows to stand beside her. "I'll watch over him for you. He'll come back safe."

"Thank you, Riku." As Sora walked up the landing ramp, she leaned forward and gave her old friend a kiss on the cheek. "For luck."

Riku nodded, as he turned and walked up the ramp.

Kairi watched as the small ship took off. The journey had begun again, and she was once again left behind, but she knew he'd come running.


	3. Odd Pairing

I wanted to go in order, but my muse hasn't coorperated, nor have I been able to write much. I only have managed 3,000 words on NaNo for crying out loud!

**Challenge 28 Odd Pairing**

The smell of the sea invaded her senses as she watched the young boy swinging the wooden sword before him. It seemed like a typical day on Destiny Island, though the majority of the crew was safe at home, stuck in bed. Wakka had come to play the day before with some form of the flu, and it had spread like wildfire through the group of friends. Lucky for Kairi and him, they had both had chores to complete, and missed arriving at the island completely.

She watched as he swung the sword towards a nearby tree, taking in every minuscule movement he made. A slight sheen of sweat glistened against his tan arms as the blade struck the tree. Wind softly blew against his hair and his shoulders rose up and down in quick succession as he stopped to grab a quick drink of water. Mere seconds later, he was raising his blade again.

A smile touched her lips as she recalled a conversation they had had a few months before.

_The boy stood on the beach, breathing hard as he picked up his blade once more. His face was flushed by the rising summer heat and a reddish hue had already begun to find its way onto his arms. Instantly she reached out and rested her hand against it, hoping to cease the boy's tiresome need to push himself. His skin was hot to the touch and she could see him wince slightly, before he pulled away and continued on his mission. _

"_You're all sun burnt! You need_ _a break!" she said. When he failed to listen, she found herself whispering meekly, "Please?"_

_Almost instantly, the boy stopped and locked his cerulean eyes with hers. "Why?"_

_It was her turn to feel her cheeks flush, as she looked down at her feet searching for an answer. "I don't want to be here alone."_

"_Why would you be alone?"_

_She looked up at him sheepishly. "You'd be too exhausted to stay, I guess."_

_He stared back at her for a long while. "All right. I'll take a break for you."_

_The pair sat side by side on the beach, staring out at the cresting waves. When the silence deemed to be too much, Kairi found herself blurting out the one thing she had always wondered about him. "Why do you fight so hard?"_

"_To be the best." His answer came easily, an instant response. _

"_Is it really that important?"_

"_Of course it is!"_

"_Why?"_

_This caused the boy to hesitate. "There's someone who always sees right through me – someone I want to protect."_

_Kairi found herself sitting up in surprise. Those were the last words the young girl had expected to hear come from this boy's mouth. "Really? Who?"_

_The boy smiled at her as he rose to his feet, picking up his sword. "That would be telling," he replied, before continuing his fighting practice._

That conversation had struck a chord of curiosity within her, forcing her to continually wonder who that 'someone' was. During late nights filled with insomnia, she had sifted through her memories and thoughts, struggling to find the right answer. She thought she had it.

Today was the perfect day to question him. Today they were alone, without anyone to overhear and embarrass them both.

Finally finding her voice she yelled out to him. "Hey! I know who that someone is?"

The boy immediately stopped his series of swings, dropping his sword at his feet. "Huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"The someone you're trying to protect! I know who it is!"

He walked closer to her. "Who is it then?"

"You're trying to protect Selphie, right?" For some reason she could not comprehend disappointment rang true in her voice as she looked down at the sand.

"You're wrong." She looked up at him in surprise and saw a wide grin spread across his face as the wind ruffled his blonde hair. Tidus kneeled down in front of her so that the pair was now looking eye-to-eye. "I'm fighting for you, Kairi."

Kairi x Tidus


End file.
